Midnights Flare
by RoxyRose
Summary: Zero kills a rather VERY important person. As result one other is found. Protection is needed so where else shall this new vampire go but our lovely Cross Academy. Read to find out more. KanameXOC possibly some other love interests
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discussion

Ok im only sayin this once I do not own or will ever own Vampire Knight

This is my first story and I have no clue if im good at writing or not so here it goes

This story takes place after the whole Yuuki's a vampire and Zero is gone to who knows where. All of the night class decided to stay at Cross Academy. Im gonna go ahead and say that a new vampire council is forming that Kaname and Yuuki approved of.

**With the night class**

" Ah, the best part of the day." Aidou smiles as he walks with the night class to the gate that separates him from his many fangirls. 3 light plops were heard in front of the group and every night class member looked up to see 3 noble vampires standing before them.

"Hello night class may we borrow Kaname for a moment we must speak of a matter of utmost importance." Once the words were spoken from the council mans mouth the night class tuned to their leader.

"What ever you wish to tell me can be said infront of my friends. I have learned keeping secrets can sometimes not be the best choice." Kaname spoke and looked with gentle eyes to Yuuki and placed his hand on hers. Rima and Aidou smiled lightly at the romantic moment. Kaname had been lonely for so long they couldn't help but smile. Shiki and Takuma had no expression but wanted to know what the council members had to say. Ruka glared at Yuuki but only Kain noticed with a slight down cast expression wishing she would just get over the fact that Kaname and her wasn't going to happen.

"My lord with all do respect this topic is one that we cant say to public ears. Im sorry…" The female of the council group said as she bowed to Kaname.

"As I just said its fine to" (interruption from Yuuki) "Kaname please stop its fine go with them I don't mind at all"

"Yuuki…" Kaname looked at her. She nodded in approval and smiled at him. *Sigh* "fine I will come with you." Turning back to the others" Please go to class I will be inside when you return." Yuuki smiles at Kaname again and hugs him tightly.

"Stay out of trouble my beloved " "Same to you Yuuki" He bends down and lightly kisses Yuuki's forehead.

Night class students leave

Again the female speaks "May we take this inside sir?" Kaname looks to her and she swiftly blushes and bows slightly.

Inside Moon dorms

(I don't want to write he said she said so heres the thing this Kaname is talking to council president you should be able to tell pretty easily which is which. I hope…)

"Kaname we are extremely sorry to disturbing you during your school hours but there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident and what happened don't waste my time tell me what you came here for." Kaname said aggravated that he couldn't be with Yuuki.

**Sigh**" You know that Shizuka was killed earlier this year and we concluded Zero Kiryu was the murderer. Since that time the pureblood Sara has also been killed." The councilman paused to see what Kaname would do but he had no reaction so he continued. " We know that you were her childhood friend and were to be wedded to her but then Yuuki came into the scene so there was one more pureblood…Well the reason you never really saw Sara after you moved in this area was because of her home being in the Americas and not Japan. The reason was more than that. Her home was located in a desert in the state of Texas. She had her home there because she was trying to protect her younger sister from the same fate of your family. The house was burnt down Kaname. Sara saved her sister but at the price of her life. We believe Zero may have been the cause of death. If what you and Yuuki told us about him searching for and killing vampires was true then we are certain he is the cause of this."

"My guess is that this girl is coming here, So that we can protect her from Zero."

He hadn't stated it into a question but the councilman answered anyways "Yes my lord forgive us for not telling you and asking for permission but we could think of nothing else"

"Hmm I see no problem in this im curious as to why you would add that Sara and I were to be wedded it had nothing to do with the murdered so im thinking you have something else to tell me."

"You do seem to be able to catch on quickly sir, you see we did some research that you may not like the results of but it is highly important to tell you this."

"Please do continue I give you my word I will not be angered."

"Thank you sir, well as im sure you remember our scientists, that are were looking for a way to hide fangs to blend better with humans, took blood samples from you and the other night students. They came across something odd to find. This is not easy for me to tell you but because of the actions your mother took to turn Yuuki human caused her blood to no longer be that of a pureblood but that of a mix between a purebloods and a humans. We are dearly sorry my lord but it is necessary that to continue the pureblood line that you no longer pursue your sister as a partner but mate with the pureblood sister of Sara to continue the pureblood line. This vampire girl is even more suited for you than Yuuki was. You no longer need to call Yuuki your love but from now on only your sister. We call this other vampire girl a girl but she is actually closer in age to you than Yuuki was. You and Yuuki are 4 years apart but this other is only 2 years younger than you. Please accept this other to keep the pureblood race alive. All vampires would most likely destroy the human race as we know, causing vampires too fed on each other vampires for the need of blood and if vampires started killing each other than their will end up with death of the vampire race. That is if they haven't a king and queen to guide them to the right path."

"You have given me much to think about and as much as I would like to hurt you right now" (Council people flinch hehe) "I gave you my word I would not so do not fear and it is my duty as the last of pureblood men to continue my race so I have no choice but to accept this new girl err lady into my life. Please tell me something though."

"Anything my lord anything you want."

"Please tell me about my newly beloved I wish not to disgrace her by calling her girl. For you to call your new queen that in unforgivable." _Kaname gives them evil eyes he he_ (Once again flinch) "But there is nothing I can do so I must forgive you."

"Thank you very much my lord for your understanding. Our new ladyship was born and raised in the United States and so she has an American name her name is Amanda it means lovable. Her powers that we know of is that if she feels strongly of an emotion that the weather will be affect her mood so we guessed that if she tried she could control weather. But seeing how we have yet to meet her we cannot no for sure. That is all we know."

"I see…"

"Sir may we ask permission to stay until she arrives she will be here in the morning, I would like to prepare her a room…" This time the female spoke up.

"You may all wait here until then." (Can hear bell ring in distance.) "I have a lot to discuss with my friends and my …sister please excuse me for a while."

Ok sorry that may have been a little boring and short but the first chapter or two are always full of info and what not. Oh yah im not putting in all the –chan and –Sama because I remember reading peoples and couldn't remember what meant what so please bear with it. Ok yes my name is Amanda but I did put that as the girls name because of the meaning. (For future purposes) and im making this for all the fangirls who wish they were in the anime :D or if your bored I guess…: P so I will continue if I get even 1 review and don't worry I will be sure to update often. And im willing to do stories on the other guys in Vampire Knight or even other anime if you want just give me the name of it and I will read it (or watch) and make you one…….That was a really long end note sorry wont make it that long in future well goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grief

:)See that didn't take long…I hope. Thank you if you reviewed:)

* * *

With Amanda

_I couldn't believe it… it all happened so awfully fast. Why her why now why not me. She saved me, but why…She had her life ahead of her and no one even knew I existed._ My mind wouldn't rest. Tear streaks stained my face. Even the sound of the helicopter flying though the rainstorm couldn't block out the dreadful things my mind said or the agonizing images that played before my eyes. It didn't matter if I closed them or if my eyes were open the images wouldn't stop. Instead it kept replaying over and over again. "Please can we go back is there truly no hope! We have to try, if we cant save her then let me fight back please!"

"Im truly sorry for this awful loss but that request is one that I can't permit even if you are pureblood and it pains me to do so." The redheaded noble vampire medic bowed slightly. "Could you please calm down a little bit it must be hard for you to deal with this right now but it cant be easy for the pilot to steer. We should be reaching the airport soon, but a plane wont be able to take off in this type of weather. Zero ran away before our forces could stop him and he could be at the airport right now for all we know, We want to get off the ground as quick as possible and out of this country. You see my lady we are all upset about"

"STOP!!" Amanda shot up from her seat as lightning struck just beside the helicopter. "I don't want to hear it. Not how sorry you are for me or for her loss or whatever your saying to try and calm me down, because its not gonna work. And don't call me my lady, my grace, or my highness. Those all belong to Sara not me." With that Amanda sat down and began to cry.

A few minutes pass of Amanda crying while images flooded her head. The whole time the medic just sits with his head in his hands trying to think of what would calm her. The helicopter stopped but it seemed Amanda hadn't noticed. "Umm Miss" No response. The medic lightly tapped her shoulder. " Amanda"

"WHAT!" Her head slowly lifted. Her voice was filled with so much pain and sorrow that it hurt his heart. Her eyes were the same and he just couldn't handle it so he looked away from her.

"Well you see we made it to the airport and need to get going." _Its like she put sadness within me, so much that I couldn't even look. I shouldn't be so wimpy I have a job that must be done no matter what the circumstances. Damn it hurts. It hurts a lot._

" Your right. Lets go im sorry for yelling it's just too much. But I realized im the only one left and I must stay strong for all of my people." The heavy rain and lightning had stopped and gone to a light drizzle. "You may call me whatever you like." He looked up to her face once again. It looked emotionless. Her eyes met his and he blushed lightly.

"Yes Miss Amanda." They started walking "I will make you a promise that I wont leave you once. At least until we get to our destination."

It was silent in the hallways of the airport. At least while they walked by it was. Sure it was full of people, but when Amanda walked by people seemed to just stop and step out of the way. They stared at her, yet she kept a straight face. After she passed them they would start to whisper. Whether it was because she was beautiful or because she wore a blood red nightgown she didn't care.

_The medic and Amanda soon reached the gate to board her private flight_.

"NO! IM NOT GOING TO ASK FOR A REFUND!! THIS IS MY FLIGHT AND IM GOING TO GET ON THAT STUPID PLANE." A rather short businessman stood infront of the poor flight attendant pointing at the smaller plane through the window. " I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT IT. IM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY JOB FOR A STUPID REASON LIKE BEING LATE."

"Im very very sorry sir but I can't let you on. I don't want you to lose your job but everyone else couldn't be allowed on this flight either. You will have to wait for the next one like everyone else, im sorry." She was a shy girl it was easy to tell

" DON'T YOU LISTEN I SAID OM GETTING ON YOU STUPID GIRL!" The man lifted his hand and was about to slap the girl. She flinched and closed her eyes but was never struck,

"HEY LET ME GO! YOU WIERDO."

" Maybe. But maybe not." Amanda held the mans wrist Very tightly. " I think you should apologize to this young girl she doesn't deserve this. She is only doing her job." Her grip tightened and she could feel she had broken the mans wrist."

He screamed in pain." YOU FREAK. WHAT THE HELL" he tried to punch Amanda with his free unbroken hand. But she kicked his leg from under him causing him to fall face first on the ground with a loud **THUD**.

" I think you should see a doctor about that wrist of yours it maybe broken. When he asks how its broken go ahead and tell him a girl did it." Amanda finally looked at the man and gave him a mischievous grin. _Being sure to hide her fangs_. " But if you still want on the flight I guarantee you will be the mid-flight snack." The man ran away screaming bad language and threats, but she paid no mind nothing could be worse than what already happened today.

As the medic and she walked through the gate people cheered and clapped for Amanda.

She frowned once again. _How odd humans are._

On the plane

It had been silent the first couple of minutes. Of course every one on the plane were noble vampires all wanting to make Amanda happy so she lied and told them she was fine.

She looked out of the window watching the sunset. The medic had fallen asleep so she was kind of lonely. A single tear feel down her face. An attendant walked by she wiped it away before turning to the girl. She looked familiar.

"Um hello Miss" the girl said bowing "I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. So well thank you very much." The girl bowed lower.

"Your welcome. But don't think highly of it any decent person would have stopped him I just happened to be there."

The girl looked up. "But you were there and so I got you something before we took off." A white box with a green ribbon emerged from behind her. "Um here" she handed the box to Amanda. " I noticed earlier that you were in your nightgown. So I grabbed this for you. If you don't like it I understand… I just thought it would be better than a nightgown. "Amanda opened the box and took out a rather pretty green and black dress. It had a silky green layer followed by an animal print see-through black layer. Around the upper middle (separating her bust from her.. well rest) was a thick black ribbon. (I will try to get a picture up) and further up were black straps. Inside the box were two pairs of black heels, some black tights, and a black shawl. " I picked green because I thought it would match your eyes. I picked two pairs of shoes because I didn't know your shoe size. Oh and in the bathroom I placed some makeup and a hairbrush. Please use what ever you like and keep what you want."

Amanda smiled for real. "Thank you very much for this. Please excuse me while I go change." Amanda got up and walked to the bathroom. She noticed the many makeup and hair products on the counter. In the mirror she saw her messy and untamed curly golden brown hair. She grabbed a brush and got out all of the tangles leaving her with more wavier than curly hair. Next she put on the tights, dress, and shawl. She decided on the pair of shoes that were tighter she could get more later. Next makeup… She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly she didn't need any type of base or concealer her skin was flawless and the Texas sun had given her a nice tan. Her eyes didn't need any thing their deep green color was enough. She took just a light pink lip-gloss and left the bathroom.

The medic was awake now and looking out the window when he heard Amanda's heals clicking and looked up. "WHOA…" His eyes went wide and a deep blushes spread on his face. "You. Changed. Your. Outfit." The dress came just above her knees and her hair was just below her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" Sara would have told her it was to short and needed to be changed.

Thinking that made images reappear of good times with Sara and again Amanda began crying. "I'm sorry its just memories."

"Yes you look stunning. Please don't cry" He got up and went to her taking her hand and guiding her to the seat next to him. "Its ok… Things will work out somehow and everything will be fine." The medic started humming and Amanda feel asleep.

* * *

Ok well that's done so time to tell you good bye and heres a hint on future chapters

Chapter 3 - Amanda's dream

Chapter4 - Kaname tells group

Chapter 5- She arrives No those aren't the titles =D bye bye hehe its 2 am


End file.
